1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a computer system and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a computer system which performs predetermined functions in response to connection of an external device if a system part enters a standby mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when a mobile device including a battery to be charged during is connected to a computer system operating in an operating system state (OS) state or in a DOS state, the battery may be charged. However, the battery may not be charged in a standby mode of the computer system even when the mobile device is connected to the system.
In addition, the computer system is disallowed to wake-up using a mouse or a keyboard in the standby mode of the computer system.